wispiafandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder
Cinder is one of the main characters in Wispia. The second book (We Are Legend) is from her point of view. She serves as the brave one, who most characters turn to to do the, say, more challenging puzzles or dangerous obstacles. She's also very smart, but can be rash and stubborn. Cinder is the fire element out of all the elements. Relationships Iris Iris and Cinder had been friends since they were little children. It was kind of a forbidden friendship, but neither Iris nor Cinder cared all that much. As stated in book 2, Cinder declares openly to Masaru that Iris is her best friend. Although they quarrel (mostly because of Cinder's rashness) they are still very loyal to one another. She stated that she "loves Iris to death, and it's true". Bronzewing Cinder never really truly gets along with Bronzewing, unless he suddenly (which almost never happens) agrees with her one something she proposed. She often argues with him, burns him, tackles him, etc. She said he was "vain and made her want to set a forest on fire" but that she admired him for being devoted and zealous. Reef Cinder teases Reef and such and sometimes will push him in a direction he's certainly not ready for. She actively acknowledges that he is cowardly. She says that "he's the most annoying because he was always whining and making horrible squeaking sounds". Glenda Cinder doesn't like Glenda one bit at first, probably because Glenda is really the first person in Cinder's life to get touchy-feely with her. She says that Glenda was the only one who could poke her and touch her, "but mostly, Cinder liked her". She didn't want to confess that she liked Glenda, but that's how she was with everyone she knew. Char and Katanya Cinder doesn't sit well with her family, and often feels like they don't understand her or wanna be there for her, and the only thing she can do is disappoint them. But in reality, they want to help. Char and Katanya are two of few people that can get Cinder quiet, afraid, and uncomfortable. Masaru Masaru is definitely Cinder's love interest. They also meet not-so-romantically in an alley when Cinder was throwing away a pizza box. Her relationship with him at first is very hateful and bossy, and she definitely doesn't want to be around him long. But as they face trials together, it's obvious that Masaru finds a place to squeeze into her heart. You can tell he loves her, but does Cinder love him back? Their relationship is careless - but in a good way. They don't care if the other is covered in cow poop, they'd still love them the same. And that's truly special. Onvyr Onvyr is Glenda's giant, but Cinder forms a special bond with him. At first, Cinder doesn't want Onvyr to come on her journey at all, much like she didn't want Masaru coming, but without as much passion and hatred. Onvyr soon became Cinder's low-vocabulary guardian angel, and she was highly distressed when (SPOILER ALERT) Onvyr died during the earthquake. Kale There's only one word for how Cinder feels about Iris's cousin, Kale, it's: hate, hate, hate. Kale has a creepy crush on Cinder but Cinder promises herself she'll NEVER feel the same way. She hates Kale so much, she'd rather get dunked in water. Fun Facts (Author Confirmed): # If we could explain Reef in three emojis, it would be these: ������ # If Cinder was an EDM song, it would be "Imperium" by Madeon. # Cinder's favorite color is soft red Category:Characters